The present invention relates generally to devices, systems and methods for material fixation, and, more particularly, to insertion devices for fixation implants utilized to attach soft tissue to bone, for the purpose of the repair of many soft tissue injuries, such as in the reconstruction of the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL).